Thinking About Lady
by ScarxZiraforever2004
Summary: Thomas is depressed one day and so Gordon and James decide to cheer him up... With style! Completed
1. Depressed

Narrator: It was a beautiful, peaceful summer morning on Sodor and Thomas was delivering some trucks to Vicarstown. But, he was feeling bored.

Thomas: I'll feel much better after I deliver these trucks and I need to see how Percy's getting on.

Narrator: Thomas finally arrived at the last station on Sodor and he puffed away to Knapford Goods Yard.

Thomas: What a lovely day! It's bright and sunny and everyone on Sodor seems happy. Don't days like this make you feel like... Bursting into song?

James: _Somebody has to be the favourite,_

 _The one that everybody wants to see,_

Thomas: James!!

James: _Somebody has to be better than the rest,_

 _Somebody has to be so good that they're the best,_

 _Somebody has to be the favourite,_

 _Somebody has to be me!_ Here's James! Hohohoho!

Thomas: Again with this, James?

James: Sorry, Thomas. I can't help myself. What's the matter, Thomas? You aren't usually this sad.

Thomas: I guess I just miss Lady.

James: Don't worry, Thomas. She'll come back. Eventually! Now, where was I? Oh yeah! _Sometimes you have to blow your whistle,_

 _To let the other engines know you're near. Sometimes you have to make a racket and to shout, in order to ensure that they're not left in any doubt,_

 _Somebody has to be the favourite, say hello! The favourite is here!_

Thomas: (sighs)

Narrator: Thomas was feeling very sad. He also had a crush on Lady but was too shy to admit it, the only engine he had told about it was Percy.

(Part 2 will begin from this point onwards, see ya later!)


	2. Surprises

Narrator: Later, James told Gordon about what Thomas had said.

Gordon: I have an idea!

James: OK!

Narrator: That night, while Thomas and the other engines were sleeping, James and Gordon went through the Magic Buffers to find Lady.

Gordon: Lady, we need you for something.

Lady: Okay.

Narrator: Gordon pulled Lady slowly out of the Magic Railroad and where Percy's berth was.

James: Blow your whistle on the count of 3. 1... 2... 3!

Gordon: (whistles loudly) WAKE UP LAZYBONES!!

Thomas: Gordon! What do you want!?

James: Thomas, we've got a surprise for you.

Thomas: I love surprises! Where is it?

Gordon: Look beside you.

Thomas: LADY!?

Lady: Oh, hi Thomas.

Thomas: James, thank you for this.

Gordon: It was my idea, little Thomas.

Thomas and Lady: Whatever.

(Both blush while James and Gordon snigger)

Narrator: That day, Thomas and Lady went on Thomas' branch line to see what Lady thought of it.

Lady: It's really calm here. I like it.

Thomas: Thanks, Lady.

Lady: And all of the surroundings look beautiful.

Thomas(thinking): I have to do it. I must.

Thomas: But not as beautiful as you are.

Lady: Thanks, Thomas.

Narrator: Over the next few days, Thomas and Lady pulled pranks on the other engines.

Lady: **WAKE UP, YOU STUPID BIG BLUE POOP!!** There's some special coaches for you to pull.

Gordon: Really?

Thomas: No. But I brought along thiiiiiiiiis! (Pulls foward)

Gordon: TRUCKS!? **TRUCKS!?!?**

(Thomas and Lady laugh)

Lady: James! Wake up!

James: Huh? AAAAAAAAAAH!!

(Thomas laughs)

James: Alright! Time for phase 2!

Gordon: Alright, trucks, we've got a job for you. We need you to bump Lady when she's at the top of my hill.

Trucks: Great plan! This will be fun!

Narrator: Later at Knapford, Thomas was shunting, when Gordon thundered in.

Gordon: Thomas! Trouble! On my hill! Lady's been shoved by some trucks!

Thomas: (gasps) I'm on it!

Narrator: Even though Thomas hadn't shunted his trucks into order properly, he raced off to help Lady and prevent a nasty accident!

Lady: Thomas! Help! My brakes aren't working!

Thomas: I'm going to try to slow you down by coupling behind you!

Lady: Hurry!

Thomas: Couple me up!

Guard: Right.

(The guard uses his hook to couple Thomas to the brake van)

Thomas: Yes! (Brakes) Hey, this looks familiar!

Narrator: They stopped just in front of the buffers. Just in time. Luckily, no one was hurt during the course of the pursuit. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. He was proud of Thomas!

TFC: Thomas! Well done! You prevented a nasty accident from happening! I'm proud of you!

Thomas: Thanks, sir.

Lady: Thank you for saving me, Thomas. (Kisses him on the cheek)

Thomas: (blushes) Y-You're welcome...

Gordon: Aha! Caught you red buffered, little Thomas!

James: We knew you would fall for the old runaway trick!

Thomas: You got me, guys! Next time, you won't be so lucky.

(Finally, completed! See you in the next story!)


End file.
